The Woman in the Mirror
by IvoryRose888
Summary: Who knew Halloween could turn so scary so fast... Trigger/Light Stomach Warning: Descriptions of body parts and blood (non-sexual) that could be disturbing to some more than to others. Read at your own discretion.


_**TRIGGER WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SET OFF BY GOREY BODY DESCRIPTIONS **_

_**OR IF YOU HAVE A REALLY LIGHT STOMACH.**_

* * *

"Soul!" Maka Albarn called, her light tone echoing throughout the vacant apartment. "SOOOUL!...Where IS he? We have to leave in ten minutes if he wants to make it to the Haunted House in time…" Maka grumbled to herself as she trudged to the bathroom to look herself over one more time.

Synthetic blood gushed from make-up wounds all over her pale skin, and her blank eyes, completely white thanks to special contacts, stared back at her as she quirked a grin. "Wow. I really do look creepy." She turned and modeled her gory body in front of the mirror, grinning mischievously as she surveyed her friends' work. "Liz and Tsubaki did an amazing job…"

Suddenly, she heard their apartment door slam shut, and she quickly crossed to the bathroom door and peered out, taunting, "It's about time you got home, you-"

Her breath caught in her throat; the room seemed to tremble, to echo from the sudden silence.

There was no one there, but she could have sworn…

Inhaling slowly to keep her wits, Maka forced a chuckle and murmured, "Must've imagined it…I guess I really have been staying up too late…and reading too many horror stories…"

Turning back to her reflection, Maka gasped and nearly collapsed to the tile in terror, for when she looked in the mirror she saw…herself. But she was covered in blood, her skull broken open and her brain exposed,veins and blood spilling down the sides of her face. Her eyes were wide, wider that she ever thought possible, glossy, and blood shot, so much so that her eyeballs were more crimson that white. Her body was carved and scarred, muscles and bones and veins exposed and throbbing, and what little clothing she sported was shredded and barely clinging to her emaciated frame.

"Wh-wh-who…" Maka choked out as she tried to regain control of herself. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She suddenly screamed, throwing herself against the wall in pure fear as the creature in front of her seemed to advance toward the mirror's surface.

Throwing Maka a triumphant smirk, the bloodied reflection thrust her mangled fist toward the mirror's surface, but, rather that the shattering glass Maka expected, the bloodied appendage shot straight through the mirror, into her 3 dimensional plane.

"Wh-wh-wha-"

Maka felt herself hyperventilating, but there was nothing she could do. She felt completely helpless and horrified, plastered against the wallpaper as the other hand, then both arms, feet, legs, and finally the bone-thin torso and face pushed themselves through the glass surface and into the material world, leaving drops of blood all over the sink and a gaping crack, almost like a crevice, in the mirror. An otherworldly shriek escaped the mortified girl's throat as the double jerkily crossed the white tile and stood before her, her arms dangling at her sides as she chortled under her breath. She cracked a wicked sneer, and trails of blood filtered through the creature's teeth and dripped down her sickly white-green chin.

"Wh-wh-who-"

"I'm Maka." The girl ground out between her sharp teeth.

"Wh-wha-" Before the meister could react, the smug-faced terror grabbed her by the arms and dragged her toward the vanity with an unbelievable strength.

The doppelganger managed to raise Maka from the floor and drop her on to the counter top, flashing a wicked grin before her chilling tone whispered, "I'm Maka, now, and Soul is mine."

"NO!" Maka cried, flailing desperately as the girl literally pushed her into and through the mirror's surface.

"I am Maka, and you are the reflection." The pseudo-Maka cackled wickedly, suddenly cutting off as the front door slammed shut, this time accompanied by the growling voice of her partner.

"I'm here, Maka! We gotta go!"

"Coming, Soul!" The double called back, suddenly taking on Maka's tone as she strode to the door.

Throwing the trapped youth one last bone-chilling sneer, "Maka" strode through the bathroom door, leaving a speechless Maka to bang against the impenetrable surface, praying that someone would find her before it was too late.


End file.
